


You Promise?

by pinkfloss



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous-Gender Frisk, Other, ambiguous-gender chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkfloss/pseuds/pinkfloss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which little Frisk accidentally kills a turtle and Chara has to comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Promise?

**Author's Note:**

> i just really wanted this fic to be real. do enjoy! /throws self out the window/

Frisk sobs into their hands. They feel dirty, regretful, like, they have sinned. Trying to stop the stream of tears is almost impossible—it’s like they can’t even control them. They clutch the lifeless creature in their hands, muttering small apologies like it’s going to change what they have done. 

“Little Frisk is crying again?” Chara smiles, pitifully. Frisk only sniffles once. Maybe twice. They hold up the carcass in their hands, blubbering out inaudibilities before Chara stops them, caressing their shaking hands to examine the lifeless creature. 

“A turtle? You killed it?” 

Frisk sobs harder, nodding their head. The words won’t come out of their mouth, it’s like there’s a huge rock lodged in their throat. Chara sighs, spreading out their arms for a hug. 

When Frisk is secure in Chara’s embrace, they calm down, their sobbing gets less erratic than it was a few moments ago. Chara feels cold, but there’s something about them that feels very warm. Frisk concludes that maybe it’s their soul. Maybe they’re filled with determination. Or maybe they just have a big heart. 

“Can we bury it?” Frisk manages to get out, sounding like they’re being strangled. Chara pulls them closer, placing a kiss on Frisk’s temple. 

“Of course.”

“I don’t want to kill anything,” Frisk says, putting down the turtle shell next to their cuddled up bodies. Chara smiles and ruffles their hair, chuckling like that’s the most amusing thing they’ve heard. Frisk raises an eyebrow. 

“Why is that funny to you?” 

“You say that like it’s me who controls you,” Chara laughs yet again, making Frisk cross their arms disapprovingly. Chara only laughs louder. 

“Well, do you plan on killing?” Frisk doesn’t have a speck of humour in their expression and it makes Chara stop laughing. Chara has this look on their face, like they’re contemplating, calculating. Frisk waves a hand in front of their face. 

“Huh, no I guess,” Chara smiles. Frisk relaxes, their expression melting into something more easy-going as they sigh in absolute relief. 

“Promise you won’t,” Frisk holds out a pinky with a somber expression on their face. 

Frisk watches Chara confidently wrap their own pinky around the one they held out, their face unfaltering and filled with determination. Chara nods, with a firmness that Frisk assumes is their seriousness. 

“Promise.”

+

“Why did you lie to me?”

 

“Promises are made to be broken.” 

 

Frisk called for help… but nobody came.


End file.
